While using a fireplace, a layer of creosote, ash and soot builds up on the inside of the chimney restricting the flow. Creosote is a byproduct of the incomplete combustion of wood. If not properly cleaned, the fireplace or chimney can catch fire.
Sometimes animals nest in chimneys, where chimneys have not been used for a while. For example, birds, vermin and insects make nests in chimneys/flues and ducting. Those should be removed to avoid unwanted guests in the home.
Typically, to properly clean a chimney one would use a professional chimney sweep. A chimney sweep uses a brush (or other tool) attached to a long pole, rod or chain that is inserted into the top of the chimney down through to the bottom of the chimney or, in the alternative, a pole or rod that is inserted from the bottom to the top. The brush is then used to scrape and remove the layers of creosote, ash and soot (or foreign materials) that has built up over time.
Years ago, chimney sweeps used rags attached to poles. That eventually progressed to various tools (e.g., wire brushes, scrapers or retrievers) attached to poles or rods.
Recently, releasable coupling devices have been utilized to attach various chimney sweeping tools to rods. Then the rods are rotated by hand-held power drills. One such coupling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,800 to David Wayne Kresge (“Kresge”), issued Feb. 10, 2004.
A problem arises where chimneys are not straight, such as the multi-angled chimneys in some old European homes. Those are difficult to clean, especially if the tool is rigid and cannot pass through all the angles.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved chimney sweeping tool for cleaning both straight and angled chimneys.
It is another general object to provide an improved cleaning tool which can be used to clean chimneys, ductwork or flues.
It is a specific object to provide a tool, commensurate with the above-listed objects, which can be attached to a rod by a releasable coupling device.